Change of Heart
by Rainbow Moonshine
Summary: “Wouldn't want that girlfriend of yours to see me here. Like this.” He gestured to his half naked body, and the blond just snickered'....COMPLETE


Title: Change of Heart  
Words: 680  
Pairing: Jess and Logan  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer:I do not own Gilmore Girls.  
A/N: This is the first Jess and Logan slash story on here, and it is not very good. (To me, at least) I'm sorry....I really, I tried. It was not as easy as some might think, so cut me some slack, alright?

"Please don't leave." The blond held onto the brunette's hand, his eyes pleading. The brunette looked back at him, and smirked.

"I have to. Wouldn't want that girlfriend of yours to see me here. Like this." He gestured to his half naked body, and the blond just snickered.

"Maybe she'd enjoy it. Someone as innocent as Rory would want to be bad sometimes. It's possible she'd be okay with a threesome." Jess pulled his shirt over his head, and cupped Logan's face in his hands. He bent down, and placed a light kiss on his lips.

"Even if she was okay with it, I don't think I would be. Plus, she'd be a little weirded out. Her boyfriend and he ex are having sex."

"It's happened to me before." Logan said with a sly smile, and stepped off the bed. Jess looked up and down the man's nude body, and blushed a little.

"Oh, sure, _now_ you blush."

"I'm not blushing." Jess could feel the heat rise in his cheeks. He turned around, and picked up his coat, which had been discarded to the floor just a few hours ago. He shrugged it on, and turned back to Logan when he knew that he was no longer blushing. "I gotta go."

He was just about to turn the nob when Logan stated, "I think we should tell people." Jess faced Logan with a cocked eyebrow, and shuffled over to the blond.

"Have you completely lost your mind?" Jess looked at though he was going to slap Logan, but Logan knew he would do no such thing.

"They deserve to know. _Rory_ deserves to know." Jess sighed at Rory's name. He tried not to think about her at times like this. Times where he wished he was inside the blond, moaning in ecstasy, full of joy. Those were the best times.

"You're right. I just don't want people to know." The blond frowned, but nodded. "It's more fun this way, right?"

…....

"I want to tell someone, _anyone." _Logan was surprised by Jess's announcement. Jess had been set on nobody knowing. He had made a very persuasive argument. Logan had folded under pressure. (Lots and lots of pressure)

"What?"

"I just...I think it's time. We've been going at it for a few months, and no one's getting any closer to figuring it out." They decided that the next day, they would tell Rory first. She should be the first to know, but she would also be hurt the most. She loved both men, and they loved each other.

…....

Logan took Rory to a coffee shop, and ordered two regular coffees. She wondered why they were out, it was unusual for a Saturday morning. Once they sat down, Jess showed up, and acted as though he didn't notice Rory and Logan. Rory saw Jess, and invited him over. It was only polite.

They sat in an uncomfortable silence. Logan and Jess shared a look, which Rory immediately noticed. "What is up with the two of you. I know you hate each other, but yelling scares me a lot less than this silence."

Jess and Logan looked at each again. Logan noticed the terrified look in Jess's eyes, closed his eyes, and sighed. "Nothings up. I just thought you wouldn't want us to fight."

"Yeah. Same here. Plus, I'm kind of tired." Rory nodded her head, but still thought they were acting strange. She let it go, though, not wanting to get into an argument with either.

…....

Logan lay on Jess's bare body, bathing in the warmth. That was the way it was supposed to be. Just the tow of them, and no one to ruin their peace.

Jess kissed the side of Logan's head, and they both fell asleep. Neither man heard the opening and shutting of the door, or the footsteps to the bedroom. Rory saw the two naked men sound asleep in her bed.

"Oh my."

A/N: Please, if you were to review, then I might explode, in a totally good way...I hope.


End file.
